


Pippa Gets The Chicken Pox

by Siberianskys



Series: Miss Barton [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chicken Pox, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Red Roses, Red Lips, Red Hair, Red Carpet, Red Dress, Red Book, Caught Red Handed, Red Umbrella, Red Moon, Red Alert, Seeing Red, Red Wine, Red Face, Red Spots, Red Sky, Red Ink
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Pepper Potts
Series: Miss Barton [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/100262
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Write short and sweet





	Pippa Gets The Chicken Pox

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Sentence Only.

"I sorry, Aunt Pepper," Pippa said, crawling up on the couch and leaning her red-haired head against Pepper's side. "I didn't mean to give you red spots."

"I know, sweetheart," Pepper said, her eyes drifting to the dozen red roses that Tony had sent that were sitting in a crystal vase on the coffee table. 

"You were spposed to walk the red carpet with Uncle Tony," Pippa said. "I don't know what that is, but it sounds really portant."

Pepper laughed and wrapped her arm around Pippa's neck and rested her red cheek against the top of Pippa's head, "It means your Aunt Nat got drafted to do it for me."

"Is that why she was wearing that pretty red dress when she left with Uncle Tony?" Pippa asked. 

"It is," Pepper said, wishing she had that glass of red wine that she wasn't allowed to drink with her meds.

"I bothering you," Pippa said, crawling down, thinking her Aunt Pepper was mad at her even though she said she wasn't. When Pippa made it to the kitchen she caught her Poppy with his head in the refrigerator. "You were spposed to wait for Daddy to come back from the Red Alert." 

"How did you know that?" Phil asked, noticing his daughter's red lips and fingernails assuming Natasha had had something to do with the lipstick and nail polish . He didn't say anything about it since he knew his husband would give him a hard time for being a fuddy-duddy, after all it was just a little dress-up; besides, he knew if Pippa wasn't itching with chicken pox she'd be wearing that Polk-a-dot dress that she liked so much and demanding to be taken out. She was her father's daughter. 

"He said when he went out with Uncle Steeb and Uncle Bruce that we'd eat when we got back," Pippa said. 

"Aren't you hungry?" Phil asked. 

"I can wait," Pippa said. "I'll get my red sketch book and you can draw with me."

"Okay," Phil said as his daughter scampered out of the kitchen. 

"Is she okay?" Pepper asked, coming into the kitchen.

"She's fine," Phil said. "She went to get that red sketchbook that Steve gave her for Christmas. She won't let me eat until the team comes back."

"She's got you wrapped around her little ringer," Pepper said. 

"Don't tell her that," Phil said. 

"Tell me what?" Pippa asked. "Is Daddy okay?" 

"As far as I know," Phil said. 

"Are you okay?" Pippa asked, looking at Pepper. 

"I'm fine," Pepper said. "I was worried about you."

"Why?: Pippa asked.

"You ran out of the room," Pepper said. 

"I thought you were mad at me," Pippa said. 

"Oh, sweetie, it's not your fault you caught the chicken pox," Pepper said. You're allergic to gelatin so you couldn't have the vaccine and I never thought about it."

"Are you allergic to gelatin?" Pippa asked. 

"Strawberries," Pepper said. 

"That's sad," Pippa said. "Gelatin doesn't even look good. Strawberries are awesome."

"Are you going to draw?" Pepper asked. 

"Poppy was going to help me," Pippa said. "Are you going to help, too?"

"Sure," Pepper said. 

Pippa smiled and crawled up on the bar stool and dropped a handful of gel pens on the countertop and opened her sketch book to the first blank page. The first pen she chose was red. She very carefully drew a red circle at the top left of the page that Phil, watching over her shoulder, thought at first was the sun, but when she sat the red pen down and started to draw gold stars in the sky he realized it was a red moon.

When Phil had returned to his little girl's life, he wondered if Clint had made the right decision in letting the team help raise her, but he knew very quickly that she couldn't have been better taken care of. He knew exactly where that idea for a red moon had came from. Tony and Bruce had taken her out to the country with a telescope and some expensive camera equipment. She came back so excited that Clint had given up putting her to bed and parked them both in front of the 4th _Star Trek_ movie.

Pippa looked over at Pepper and looked thoughtful. And then she started to draw again. She used her red pen and drew a red rain coat and then a red umbrella. When she was finished, she drew a woman's blonde hair, blue eyes, red lips and tried to draw a nose. When she'd finished that part of the picture, she drew black boots at the bottom of the rain coat and finished the picture by drawing a hand holding the umbrella as well as a hand in the opposite sleeve. When she was completely finished, Pippa tore it out of her sketch book and handed the picture to Pepper.

"Thank you, Pippa," Pepper said. "I'm going to have it framed. 

"You really like it?' Pippa asked. 

"I do," Pepper said. "Is Steve still giving you lessons?" 

Pippa nodded. "He said if Daddy and Poppy said it was okay and I was done being catching that he'd take me to the MOMA this weekend."

"I'm sure Daddy won't mind," Poppy said, "but we'll have to wait and see if you're still contagious."

"What's contag--"

"Contagious means that other people can catch something from you," Phil said. 

"Like I gave it to Aunt Pepper?" Pippa asked. 

"Exactly," Phil said. 

"I don't want to do that to anyone else," Pippa said. 

"I know you don't," Phil said. "Will you make me a picture?" 

Pippa nodded and grabbed her red pen and started to draw a red sky as familiar voices could be heard coming off the elevator.


End file.
